


I’ll be here for you

by Magic_island



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu and Kai are Taehyuns best friends, Bottom Taehyun, Im sorry Soobin, Innocent Taehyun, M/M, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Smut, obsessive Yeonjun, psychopath Yeonjun, taebin married, taejun, top yeonjun, well not really totally innocent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_island/pseuds/Magic_island
Summary: Where Yeonjun is so obsessed with this boy from the club he’s ready to kill. All his love is focused on one tiny little human being and he’s got his plan ready to make him his.Poor Taehyun, has no idea whatsoever.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	I’ll be here for you

Taehyun dances like his life depends on it. He had a fight with his husband this morning and stormed out of their apartment. It was a stupid argument about adopting kids...again.

Soobin always brings it up at the most irritating times of the day. As example, today Taehyun had an absolutely exhausting day at work and his husband has the nerve to start about kids the moment he wants to catch some sleep on the couch.

Like, take the hint babe...

It's not that Taehyun doesn't want to have kids with Soobin, it's just thinks it'll go to fast. They already got married at 20 & 22 and rushing things at their age isn't that great of an idea. Taehyun wants to live a bit more before he has kids, visiting all kinds of places around the world with his husband.

Having kids is such a big responsibility and the younger just doesn't think he's in state to adopt kids at this point in his life. And Soobin is just excited about little kids in general so he can't blame him really but still...

He isn't mad at Soobin tho, he just needs to get out to dance it off to say the least. He always does that when he feels stressed.

At his favorite club he's dancing with his best friends Beomgyu and Huening Kai, they have been friends since middle school and never separated since. When they heard of Taehyun wanting to go out for the night they immediately canceled their plans and went with him.

So there they are, dancing to songs they know by heart, dancing with just the three of them. No one's judging...well, at least they think no one was.

Beomgyu and Kai were turning around and lost sight of Taehyun when they turned back to the younger. "Where'd he go?" The black haired, Beomgyu asked Kai who just started to look around for their friend, who's nowhere to be seen.

"I have absolutely no idea..."

-

Taehyun suddenly felt two really big hands around his small waist, pulling him away from his friends. He was so in shock he couldn't even let out a cry for help as he was carried away.

The two big hands then put him down in some empty and more quiet hallway of the club. Then Taehyun realizes this is bad news. He was standing in front of a really broad, black haired male who's unbuckling his belt already.

"O-oh my god-" Taehyun spoke as he quickly tried to get away but the taller was quick to pin Taehyun against the cold wall.

"Come on lollipop, it'll be fun" the older man mumbled whilst turning Taehyun around harshly, his face being pressed against the wall and so was the rest of his body.

"N-no pLeaSE NO STO-" the man's hand enveloped Taehyun's lips before he could scream any more, attracting people. "Ssh, it'll be over soon" he heard the man say lowly in his ear as he felt one of the man's hands creep down his jeans, palming him. 

This is going too far, he has to escape NOW.

Taehyun bit the man's hand really hard whilst he elbowed him with his now free hand. The taller immediately pinned Taehyun with both hands above his head again tho, making the younger groan before yelling again, hoping someone would be able to hear him over the hard music playing. "HELP PLEASE HELP IM BEING ASSAULTED HELP" 

He has never spoken this fast and loud before.

He then felt the older man quickly trying to pull down his jeans but suddenly everything went away after one harsh clap. 

Taehyun turned around as fast as he could and he saw a taller, blonde haired man shoving his assaulter against the opposite wall. He then started to punch him in the face like 3 times before the other gave in and passed out right there and then.

The blonde then turned around to face the younger who's close to crying. 

He looks so pretty like that...

"It's okay now, I'm here," Yeonjun said walking over to the now crying man in front of him, pulling him gently into a comforting hug. "It's all good now, he won't hurt you anymore..."

He hears Taehyun sniffing and murmuring a soft 'thank you' before he felt his thin arms around his middle, making Yeonjun smirk. "No problem angel, no problem..." he mumbled back as he tightened his grip around the younger.

He's mine.

The smaller pulls away a bit to look into the blonde's eyes. "Thank y-"

"Not necessary okay, it's all good, that man is absolutely disgusting for doing such things to you..?"

A name, he wants the name of this very pretty creature.

"Taehyun, Kang Taehyun" the smaller said as he wiped his tears away with his fingers whilst still holding on to his protector.

Yeonjun was quick to wipe away the boy's tears away instead tho, making Taehyun pout at the way he found such nice person at the right time.

"Shall I take you home?" He offered the younger with a slightly raised eyebrow as he softly squeezed his sides.

Taehyun shook his head, pulling away with a even bigger pout on his face now.

I want to kiss him senseless.

"I'm here with my f-friends I can't go witho-"

"TAEHYUN!"

Both Yeonjun and the smaller turned around to see Beomgyu and Kai running towards them, eyeing the body on the ground with concern. "W-what happened!? You were gone in like one second and we couldn't find you anywhere!" Beomgyu said as he turned Taehyun around to see if he was hurt or something before pulling him in a tight hug.

"It's okay now since uh," he looked back up at the older man who helped him out for his name, in shock he had forgotten to ask for it before.

"Choi Yeonjun," the blonde said with a small nod and a friendly smile playing on his lips.

Why is his friend hugging him so harshly ... I don't like that.

"Thank you so much for helping Taehyun from whatever happened here..." he eyed the body on the ground once more before focusing on Yeonjun again. "I'm Choi Beomgyu and this is-"

"Huening Kai, nice to meet you," the boy said, who's a bit taller than Yeonjun, with a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Yeonjun faked a smile before looking back down at Taehyun with a genuine one. "I can bring you guys home if you want, are you from around here?"

"Yes we are thank you, we had to go by uber if you weren't here," Taehyun's friend, Beomgyu said as he patted both Kai's and Taehyun's back. "Let's go so you can tell us what happened in the car." Yeonjun nodded in approval before leading the way to outside, not before hinting the security about the assaulter in the halfway. 

In a few seconds they stepped into Yeonjun's matte black car, it must've been expensive because it looks really chique. He somehow managed to get Taehyun in front with him and his friends in the backseat. "Where to for you two?" He asked the boy's in the back, wanting some time alone with Taehyun.

Kai informed him that both Beomgyu and Kai live in the same street so he went there first. Whilst driving Taehyun was telling the other's about what happened.

God his voice is so beautiful, can't wait to hear it make the most expensive sounds soon.

"That man then tried to pull my jeans down once more but then Yeonjun helped me and pushed the man to the wall."

Kai gaped at that and shook his head aggressively, "oh my god what's Soobin going to think of this? Someone else touching you like that- oW" he got elbowed by Beomgyu, who hushed him.

"Who's Soobin?" Yeonjun immediately asked with a sweet tone, smiling at Taehyun who looked up at him with innocent filled in his eyes. "Oh Soobin is my husband, we got married last year."

Yeonjun somehow managed to keep his cool and nodded. "Aw, I'm so happy for you, tell him he doesn't have to worry about it then or else he might get in trouble," he winked before turning is attention back to the street. Taehyun chuckled at his statement, and so did Beomgyu. "Yeah I don't think that man would be alive if I ever tell him.."

Good

"It's all good now, I'll make sure that that man will never bother you again and if you want to talk about it or something just call me," he said whilst stopping in front of Kai's place, both Beomgyu and Kai stepping out. 

The both of them said their goodbyes before walking off, leaving Taehyun and Yeonjun completely alone in the car.

"Can I have your number Taehyun?"  
"Of course."

Yeonjun handed his phone to the younger and saw how his delicate fingers typed his information in on his phone. He is really touching it like it doesn't secretly make Yeonjun's heart do a kick flip.

I want to hold those fingers

"Done" he then heard the smaller say as he gave back his phone, their fingers brushing against each other as he took it back.

"Good, good, let's go to your place then, you can lead the way right?"

During the car ride they talked. Well, Yeonjun asked questions and Taehyun answered most of the time.

He now knows Taehyun turned 21 last week (which is great since Yeonjun is only 3 years older), had a pet snake but it died of a parasite, his husband proposed to him after 2 years into their relationship and works at a coffee bar nearby.

Then their time was basically up and the younger stepped out of the car. "Thank you so much for everything Yeonjun, can we meet up some time?"

He is giving in, and will be mine soon.

"Of course angel, I'll call you. Now hurry inside to your husband okay?"

Taehyun nodded and walked into his apartment, waving at Yeonjun before stepping in and closing the door.

"Apartment number 12, second row Namjoon street..." Yeonjun mumbled as he quickly wrote that down in his notes on his phone.

I will have you for myself Taehyun

His plan was simple, eliminate everyone around Taehyun so he has no one else.  
Easy...

He and Taehyun met up multiple times, even a few times with his friends and his husband.

God was he disgusted at how they held hands and kissed each other here and there. Soobin wasn't even good in bed, why is Taehyun staying with him.

How he knows? Simple, he just put some cameras in their bedroom so he can protect Taehyun...from anyone.

Taehyun is absolutely gorgeous naked and the sounds he makes sound so slutty and pretty, even through the shitty microphones he hid there. 

Some times they had sex for too long so he made distractions. Yeonjun as example called Soobin on his work phone which meant he had to go to the building where he works at, meaning Taehyun would be left alone all horny and empty...

Poor thing, though he did have toys and stuff. It was absolutely amazing to see solo Taehyun all for himself, and from great angles too. It's way better to see him all fucked up without Soobin around.

God he hates that man.

He is way too close to Taehyun for his liking so he decides to stop it for once and for all.

Yeonjun killed him.

Easy.

At the man's way to work he injected him with some kind of medicine which if you got too much from, you'll have a heart attack. He did his research well since doctors can't see if the heart attack was from natural causes or from the injection.

He left Soobin laying on the ground right behind his car as he walked away, not looking back to the hurting man on the ground.

His phone rings, of course it is, Taehyun just found out his husband died and wants comfort from the closest person he trusts more than anyone, Yeonjun.

You're right, he really made his way into Taehyun's heart like that, he should be awarded for it really.

He picked up the phone with a cheery voice, only to be greeted by a sobbing Taehyun on the other side of the phone.

"Y-Yeonjun hyung can you c-come over? Something h-horrible happened," the boy let out a really hard sob again, poor thing.

"I'll come over right now, what happened angel?" He said as he put his shoes on and got his car keys from the nightstand.

"S-Soobin had an heart attack last night and he-" the boy was uncontrollably crying now.

It's for the better tho, everything will be better without Soobin

"Calm down angel, you can tell me when I get to you, take a deep breath"  
Yeonjun helped Taehyun to calm down, this way the boy will love and trust him even more.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes angel" he said and he got a soft 'thank you' back before he hung up the phone.

-

Three months after Soobin's funeral Taehyun moved in with Yeonjun. 

Why? It's simple.

Taehyun couldn't handle living in his apartment anymore since everything reminded him of Soobin and he has to move on somehow. He also couldn't afford the rent on his own because his salary isn't the best.

After he shared those concerns with Yeonjun the older had offered Taehyun to move in with him.

Walking right into his trap.

The first night was amazing for the both of them.

Yeonjun came from a wealthy family (they all died) and has a well paying job in some office he has to go to only 3 times a week. Because of this the older has a huge alone standing house with big rooms. He only has one bedroom though so they have to share.

"We'll buy you a bed some time this week okay?" Yeonjun said whilst staring at Taehyun's back who's making pasta for the both of them. "You don't have to! You already pay the rent and stuff, I'll buy the bed myself" the younger turned around with a pout, Yeonjun's weakness, and placed two plates with pasta on the table.

"I insist on it angel, don't worry about it," the blonde replied with a genuine loving smile, one not many people have seen before.

The younger boy sits down in front of Yeonjun with raised eyebrows and an even bigger pout. "Why, why are you so sweet to me? I don't deserve this all" he rambled and began to eat some pasta.

"You're just worth it Taehyunnie, now just keep eating and don't bother me about it anymore unless you want to stay sleeping in the same bed with me." Yeonjun mumbled the last part with a playful wink before he ate some pasta too.

3,2,1...

Taehyun nearly choked on his pasta and a red tint is starting to appear on his ears. He decides to not say something about it tho.

I got him flustered, I should keep flirting with him until he just has to give in eventually...

They ate their diner in silence and Yeonjun decided to do the dishes. "Taehyun, don't you want to take a shower?" He offered to which the younger eagerly nodded to in response. "Yes if that's not a problem, I'm exhausted from moving those heavy boxes earlier."

After Taehyun locked the bathroom door Yeonjun immediately walked over to his laptop in his room, locking the door and then opening the live camera folder.

He proceeded to click on the bathroom one, having multiple angles all at once. 

He could see Taehyun had all his clothes in there so he didn't have to worry about him going into their shared bedroom to change or something like that. 

As he was watching the younger strip he slowly pulled down his own jeans and underneath, palming himself. The boy then proceeded to look at himself in the mirror, bowing to see that one really small pimple above his eyebrow from up close. In this way he was bending down right in front of camera, giving Yeonjun a whole view of the boy's asshole.

Fuck that's hot

Yeonjun started to slowly stroke himself after Taehyun stepped under the shower though, the lukewarm water starting to run all over him in the way Yeonjun wants to graze his tongue over Taehyun's body.

The boy shampooed his hair and then proceeded to use body wash. After he had ringed all the soap off his body, Taehyun's hands went to his ass.

Yes go finger yourself angel

Taehyun's small fingers went into him one by one, he was even sitting on his knees, legs spread.

Yeonjun's close to coming, god he really was.  
His angel is just so hot.

When Taehyun started to bite his own hand Yeonjun gave in and came all over his shirt. Fuck.

Taehyun's solo today was absolutely breathtaking, he hadn't seen it for a while tho, last time was probably 5 days ago when Taehyun was still in his old house, he was using a vibrator on the couch back then.

Yeonjun quickly cleaned up his mess and hid the computer which was completely shut down and locked for no one to enter. 

He threw his clothes in the bin and wrapped a towel around his middle, ready to take a shower after Taehyun. He waited on their shared bed whilst scrolling to his phone when the younger walked in with wet hair, oversized shirt and shorts underneath it.

"I'll take a shower now okay? You can sleep already if you want," Yeonjun said as he walked past Taehyun with a soft smile on his face, noticing the small blush on Taehyun's cheeks after he had scanned the older's torso.

Oo Yeonjun knows he's hot, he doesn't go to the gym for nothing...

After the blonde got out of the shower naked, the towel around his neck he expected Taehyun to be asleep.

He walked into his bedroom and saw the younger look up to him from the bed with his phone in between his cute hands. "Yeonjun hyung I th- I'm sorry!" He quickly turned around so his face was planted into the pillow below him, his eyes shut close.

He's acting like he didn't just finger himself in the shower

Yeonjun chuckled and just walked over to his closet which was beside his bed, by Taehyun's side of it. "It's okay we're both men, right?" He said with a convincing tone, making Taehyun look up from the pillow, only to face Yeonjun's dick right in front of him. "Y-yeah.." he replied as he quickly hid his face in the pillow again.

The older let him be, he'll be his soon anyway. "Do you want something to drink before sleeping or?" 

"No thank you" he heard Taehyun say, muffled into his pillow.

God his ass looks so good.

Yeonjun hummed in response and put on underwear and sweatpants, not wanting to sleep with a shirt on because he finds that uncomfortable.

He laid down besides the smaller and tapped him on the shoulder, making Taehyun tilt his head to look at him with one eye. "What?" He questioned innocently as he shifted even more, now lying on his side.

"Is it okay if I sleep without a shirt? I find it really uncomfortable to sleep with one on."

He could see Taehyun's eyes gaze over his torso for a moment before they locked their eyes again. It seemed like Taehyun realized he really just checked Yeonjun out like that because there's a pink color appearing on his cheeks. "O-of course..."

Yeonjun nodded at that and then raised one of his eyebrows. "You wanted to tell me something earlier, what is it about?"

Taehyun hid his face in his pillow again, making Yeonjun chuckle. "Oh come on don't be shy, you know you can tell me everything!"

He could hear the younger groan, and god that sounded so hot...

"I just wanted to tell you that I think I'm ready to date again..."

The older turned Taehyun around by his shoulder, seeing the pink color from earlier turn into red on the boy's cheeks.

"Really? Who?"

The now brown haired boy explained how he met this guy though a dating app and he was asked on a date. "Do you think I should try it?" The boy finished with his big puppy eyes, probably unsure about his own actions.

"No"

A silence interrupted the two.

The younger sat up from his position and looked down at the dead serious Yeonjun next to him. "Why not?" He asked softly, noticing the tension between them becoming more heated because Yeonjun's eyes spoke a thousand words.

"You can't go on a date with him" Yeonjun replied as he sat up as well, he's looking down at Taehyun instead now.

"Then who else am I supposed to date..." Taehyun mumbled as he stared into Yeonjun's eyes, secretly loving the tension between them.

The blonde couldn't hold back anymore, he places his hand on Taehyun's shoulder, pushing him down so he was laying flat on the mattress. He hovered above the smaller, taking in every facial expression he gave him. "Me."

The younger's blush got even deeper as he was starting to stare at Yeonjun's lips, wanting to feel them against his own.

"Okay."

That's all it took for Yeonjun to push his own lips against Taehyun's. The first 2 seconds they were going quite slow but it quickly turned into a deep and dirty one.

The both of them were definitely touch deprived, and shit, Yeonjun has been longing for this moment for so long already.

At some point he felt Taehyun biting down on his bottom lip, basically begging for more. So he gave it to him. One of Yeonjun's hands was holding him up above Taehyun and the other was on the boy's chest. He went under the smaller's shirt with his cold hand, receiving a soft whine. He then squeezed the boy's nipple at the moment he bit down his lip.

The sound he received from that action was so angelic that he'll maybe never stop touching this boy.

Taehyun's hands were all over the other's body, one pulling his hair and the other basically scratching his back every now and then.

Yeonjun himself was already hard from the sounds the younger made and he could feel Taehyun poking against his leg too. This made him push his knee against the smaller's crotch, earning a soft moan which was repeated every time he pushed his knee a bit more up.

At some point Taehyun was getting too fed up with the teasing and getting marked up all over his neck and shoulders that he pushed Yeonjun up. "Fuck me already." He said with a whine since the older couldn't help but push his knee up one more time.

"Okay angel," he replied with a smirk as he pulled Taehyun's shirt up and his shorts down, only leaving the boy's underwear. "Let me get you some lube hm" he whispered in the younger's ear before walking towards his closet. He got the lube from a drawer within it and when he turned around he was facing a naked Taehyun.

He looks even better naked in person.

"Clothes really don't suit you at all" he said as he took off his own sweatpants and underwear before climbing on top of Taehyun again. "Same for you" he heard the younger mumble before pulling him in for another long and heated kiss, mostly tongue.

After Yeonjun pulled away Taehyun immediately spread his legs even more so the older could still stay in between in legs while prepping him. "I'll be fast" the blonde said as he started to inserts one finger with a glorious amount of lube on it.

Taehyun let out a strangled moan and threw his head back at the coldness of Yeonjun's fingers entering him.  
"My god hyung- aH"

And at that moment Yeonjun knew this boy was finally his,  
Easy.

They lived happily ever after

One knowing more than the other  
One more happy than the other  
One more obsessive than the other  
One more determined than the other  
One more loved than the other, just because Yeonjun focused all his love onto Taehyun and absolutely no one else. Simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading🥺 please leave some nice comments hehe


End file.
